Etherworld
The Etherworld, associated with the sky and the forests, attracts the heart. It is the plane most tied to the others. Very few interchanges and passages appear between the Etherworld and outside areas. A few passages exist between the Etherworld and the Netherworld, but most exchanges are between the Etherworld and the Hitherworld. The undersea passage lets out in the Lacus Major. It is the least stable of the planes and changes often. Mountains grow and erode. Forests wax and wane through the seasons. Time travels fastest there, about twice the speed of the Hitherworld. Unlike the The Etherworld appears as a forest covered in mist and fog. All residences are independent and are usually small huts or hollowed out hills. Mountains are always seen in the distance. Pools dot the forest and provide many ways to traverse between the Etherworld and the Hitherworld. The most important of these is the Lacus Major, which lies near the Regial Estate of the Etherworld. Important Figures The Lady of the Lake was a siren that resided in the Lacus Major and was beyond all written history. She appeared as a beautiful wraith-like presence of a woman. Dressed in tattered robes and veils, she is first among three sisters who reside beneath the waters. It was rumored that she lured wayward visitors or sailors under the waves and trap them in an eternal waltz, dancing for her amusement until she stole their hearts. She was called Nimue, Viviane, Niniane, Nyneve and other variations, but none are her exact name. The Man at the Crossroads is a powerful entity who showed up at many forms of crossroads, sometimes in the Hitherworld but mostly in the Etherworld. His real race was unknown, but he was most likely a fae, yugoluth or djinni. He offered deals, for a price. Your heart, your soul, your morality, your friends, your sanity, something that is a sacrifice was asked. The larger the request, the larger the price. He was summoned by carving a little known blood majick spell into one's own skin while in the center of a crossroads and calling out to him. His method of traveling between the planes is still unknown. He appeared near instantly to any that summoned him regardless of the distance to the nearest door. Any connection between him and Astoreth was purely consmetic. Astoreth may have even based part of his form on the Man at the Crossroads. Titania was Queen of the fae. She lived and ruled in the Etherworld since before written history. She was skilled in majick and was the consort of Oberon. Oberon was King of the elves, but was a dwarf sorcerer and gladiator himself. He won sovereignty over the elves in combat to the death. His right to rule was questioned many times but eventually the elves grew accustomed to him. He defeated any challenger in combat and showed great honor and sportsmanship. His immense propensity for majick led him to further his studies by traveling to the Etherworld to learn from the fae. He was a very powerful majick user and fell in love with Titania. He and Titania used majick to extend his life, but he could not live forever. Titania consumed his heart and his soul was fought over by the factions in the Netherworld. Category:Planes